narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Go! Go! Here We Go!
|name = Go! Go! Here We Go! |band = Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku |song number = Naruto SD numer 1 |starting episode = Naruto SD 14 |ending episode = Naruto SD 26 |type = Ending |previous song = Twinkle Twinkle |next song = Daijoubu Bokura |composer =}} Go!Go!Here We Go!ロック, jest to utwór grupę Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku do pierwszego endingu serii Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, swoją premierę miał 3 lipca 2012. Obejmuje odcinki od 14 do 26. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Ninjutsu muri demo shinobi Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Taijutsu dattara batchiri Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Okappa kacchoii Lee Lee Lee Lee ! Rock Lee! Zenzen motenai gakkuri Hito yori dekinai koto darake Raibaru dondon saki ni ikukedo Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku Doryoku wa uragiranai Sennen goroshi ATA~! Ganbaruzei akiramenai Donna tsurai michi demo Jibun wo shinjite Hibi kore tanren Rock Lee Ganbaruzei akiramenai Doryoku nintai konjou Boku wa yowakunai Kyou mo ashita mo shugyouda WACHA~ Bacchikoi bacchikoi Shishou wa maito gai Donto koi donto koi Gejimayuge Yosshiakoi yosshakoi Nin nin nin nin ninja Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! |-| Kanji= ロック·リー！ロック·リー！ ゴー！ゴー！ここに私達は行く！ロック·リー！ リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 忍忍術が、誇張された リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 体術、リーは男性である場合 リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ 短い髪は驚くほどポーズ リーリーリーリー！ロック·リー！ すべてではない人気でドキッとするほど 全く初めではなく、インテリジェントな 常に彼のライバルの後ろに、それ以降とにかく 努力が努力が努力努力努力努力 彼は闘争のために残念ではない 彼の献身の音はATA〜です！ あきらめていないの持続 しかし、何か痛みを伴う方法 自分を信じて この亀裂硬化ロックリー あきらめていないの持続 ファイト、忍耐、勇気 私は苦手 - あなたに比べ トレーニング今日と明日Wacha〜 に入れ ガイを超過しているかもしれません 行ったり来たり、来ると愛を行くのが大好き ゲジゲジ眉毛 情熱的な、情熱的な ニンニンニンジャ ロック·リー！ロック·リー！ ゴー！ゴー!ここに私達は行く！ロック·リー！ |-| Polski= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Dawaj! Dawaj! Zaczynamy! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Shinobi, ale bez umiejętności ninjutsu Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Jeśli chodzi o taijutsu, jest najlepszy Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Przyjemne, uderzające, poruszające włosy Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Nie całkiem czarujący, ani popularny Od zawsze nie był inteligentny Ciągle za rywalami, ale zawsze brnie do przodu Walczy, walczy, walczy, walczy, walczy, walczy. Nie wykręca się od walki. Dźwięk jego poświęcenia to ATA! Uporczywie się nie poddaje, chodź obrał bolesną drogę. Wierzy w siebie. Ten trzask hartuje Rocka Lee, który uporczywie się nie poddaje. Jego cechami jest wytrwałość, odwaga, chęć walki. Jestem słaby w porównaniu z tobą. Trening zarówno dziś i jutro - ROZKAZ Wytrzymaj, wytrzymaj Mistrz Guy to jedyny który może cię przewyższyć Nadchodzi i będzie miłość, nadchodzi i będzie miłość, Wielkie brwi! Porywczy, porywczy Nin nin nin nin ninja Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Dawaj! Dawaj! Zaczynamy! Rock Lee! tł:Vanes |-| Angielski= Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! A shinobi but with overdone-ninjutsu Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! In case of taijutsu, Lee's the man Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Pleasant striking bobbed hair Lee Lee Lee Lee! Rock Lee! Not at all heartbreakingly popular Completely from a start, not a smart guy Steadily behind his rival but go ahead anyway Strive strive strive strive strive strive He's not turning from his strife The sound of his devotion is ATA~! Persistently not giving up But what a painful road it is Believe in himself This crack hardened Rock Lee Persistently not giving up Strife, perseverance, guts I'm weak--compared to you Training both today and tomorrow WACHA~ Bring it on, bring it on Might Guy is one to be surpassed Coming and going love, coming and going love Thick brow Passionate, passionate Nin nin nin nin ninja Rock Lee! Rock Lee! Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee! Ciekawostki *Utwór ten został wydany w trzech wersjach. Postacie *Rock Lee *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Chōji Akimichi *Neji Hyūga *Gaara *Kakashi Hatake *Maito Gai *Ningame *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Tenten Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Naruto SD Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania